


The Revelation

by Batalons_butt



Series: Jensen and Jared- College AU [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Porn, phone sex operator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batalons_butt/pseuds/Batalons_butt
Summary: How Jared found out about Jensen's job.





	The Revelation

Jared closed the door behind him as quietly as possible. He had left college earlier than he usually did as he had finished a test early and had been permitted to leave early. He had been studying late for the last week, so he was shattered and wanted nothing more than to just fall onto his bed and sleep. He got as far as the bed, but he could not sleep as he heard Jensen's voice through the wall. Jared had known that Jensen did not college on Thursdays, and as he knew his roommate had work that afternoon while Jared was at his own job, the latter had assumed that Jensen was taking a nap, hence his silence, only it became clear that that was not the case as Jared could hear could hear his friend and roommate murmuring "Yes, sir," over and over again. Jared was confused, but even more so when he heard Jensen moan "Put it in me" Jared shook his head and tried not to listen to what he thought was his friend having sex, but when he heard no other voice, he couldn't help being curious. Jared took his phone out of his rucksack and forced his headphones in. Unfortunately, Jensen moaned again, even louder, bothering Jared. 

  Jared left his room to sit in his living room, further away from Jensen's room, and ignored the groaning until he heard Jensen moan "yes" as he padded towards the kitchen. Jared and Jensen both froze, their eyes studying the other's face. "H-How was the test?" wondered Jensen, turning off his phone,which he had been groaning into. "O-okay," muttered Jared. "I-I think." Jensen nodded, not saying anything else. "H-how was your d-day?" Jared asked.

"O-Okay," stammered Jensen, flushing. 

"G-good," mumbled Jared. 

  Jared did not expect to see much of Jensen for the rest of the day, so he was surprised when his roommate knocked on his bedroom door when he was getting ready for work. "Um... hi," mumbled Jared. Jensen nodded, before shaking his head.

"Can we not do this, please," Jensen almost begged. Jared raised an eyebrow. "I get it, it's not the white collar job you hope to end up in, but it pays the bills," Jensen continued quickly. "And I don't see how it should effect us so please, please, don't be weird about it."

"I'm gonna be honest," muttered Jared. refusing to make eye contact. "I am so confused right now."

"Just, stop being awkward around me, okay?" huffed Jensen.

"Is this about the phone call with your boyfriend?" sighed Jared, sitting on the bed. Jensen chuckled.

"You thought that was my boyfriend?" he sniggered. "You thought I was talking to one person for almost two hours?" Jared nodded shortly. "Well, um... no, Jay, I wasn't," Jensen said, his cheeks flushing rose and his shoulders hunching in discomfort. "I was talking to about five people."

"Why?" Jared pondered, rubbing his still hairless chin.

"It was two hours worth so well- it pays well," Jensen shrugged.

"What?" questioned Jared.

"I get- I get paid to you know, talk people through- you know," Jensen whispered uncomfortably. Jared widened his eyes in horror, clearly judging Jensen. "You're a hooker?" he all but exclaimed.

"No, no, no," Jensen said quickly, taking a step towards Jared. "A phone operator, but not a hooker, not that I have any prejudices against hookers, I'm sure they're desperate, but that's not what i do."

"Well, I've got to go to my actual job," snapped Jared, pushing Jensen out of the way and storming out of the apartment.

 


End file.
